


I'll Shave My Blue Hair Burn The Rest Of Two Dares

by mermaidgie



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidgie/pseuds/mermaidgie
Summary: Awsten shaves his head and eyebrows, thoroughly regrets it, and gets comforted by the rest of the band! I wrote this on a trip to Chicago, and its soft enough to read on a bus full of catholic students. Believe me, I did. (also the word count is edgy! :)))





	I'll Shave My Blue Hair Burn The Rest Of Two Dares

Awsten laid in his bunk contemplating. He had shaved off all his hair for the next album era and he was scared to show up at the concert that night with no hair. Dallon had also convinced him to go all the way and shave off his eyebrows as well. He had yet to show his boyfriend, Otto Wood, his change in appearance. Otto had always said that he would love Awsten no matter what but that didn’t calm Awsten much in this situation. 

Otto pushed open the screen to Awsten’s bunk and gasped slightly. “Hey bud, are you doin alright?”

“I’m nervous as to how people will react to my new look….” The usually boisterous boy responded. It was fairly obvious that he wasn’t enjoying his new look very much. Otto climbed into the tight squeeze of a bunk and hugged his taller boyfriend. 

“You’ve been kinda… obvious that you would do it for while at this point. You’re adorable no matter what happens. Your personality has always been why so many people enjoy you.” The curly haired man said in an attempt to comfort the nervous boy. Awsten had never been someone to show all of his emotions but the way that Otto comforted him after a breakup made him able to trust him with everything. 

Awsten had always been the more dominant person in the relationship but times like this allow Awsten to have a break from constantly comforting Otto. Otto gently stroked his head over Awsten’s incredibly short hairs that remained. “It’ll grow back in to the same length in about 5 months if you really don’t enjoy it.”

Awsten’s fingers flitted over the place where his slightly bushy brows used to inhabit. Dallon had told him that if he missed his eyebrows he could draw them back on with makeup although he knew next to nothing about makeup. He could learn fairly quick though as he was extremely talented at everything he tried. 

Tears trailled down Awsten’s cheeks and Otto attempted to wipe them all away. Geoff heard the soft sobs as he left his bunk. He had planned to see Chloe and Farore today, but he decided that his friend was more important in this moment. He knocked lightly on the metal rim around the bunk and asked, “Hey, is there any room? If there isn’t, can we go cuddle on the couch? I wanna be of assistance.” 

Awsten opened the curtain to his bunk and stepped out. Geoff gently picked him up and hugged him. The older man carried the crying boy to the couch and Otto trailed close behind. Geoff grabbed all the pillows and blankets in close proximity and buried himself, Awsten, and Otto in the soft mound. 

Jawn had spent the day with his girlfriend, Daphne, and he had walked back to the bus after lunch to get ready for the meet and greet. When he arrived at the door to their touring vehicle, Chloe was waiting there with Farore in tow. He had let them onto the bus to see what was holding Geoff up. The sight of the entire band cuddling was strange when Jawn walked into the kinda hellish bus they were so often trapped in. The red haired man walked up to the cuddle pile and gently rested his hand on Awsten’s back. Jawn had been the only one informed in advance of this great change of appearance so Jawn could take a whole bunch of photos with Awsten’s longer hair as to not inform the fans who couldn’t make it to a show at the end of this tour. 

Chloe sat on the couch near the mound of fluff, cuddles, and tears. She held Rory close and smiled. She offered Rory to the crying man, knowing that holding the child could calm him down because of how much he adored children. Awsten gently held the small baby and she smiled up at him. In that moment he knew, he was loved.


End file.
